skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
S'oggy Sketch Artist
"S'oggy Sketch Artist" 'is the 70th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 14th episode of Season 5. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Thieves Guild questline, in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Plot After finally feeding General Burnside in the last episode, S'oggy heads upstairs to find some information on Sabjorn's dealing. However, in classic S'oggy Balls style, he gets sidetracked and notices a goblet on top of a book. This apparently means that whoever did this has "no care for books at all." This reminds S'oggy that he should really start learning how to read. He was planning to ask Ysolda to teach him how to read and he though now would be a good time to ask Ysolda this. So, S'oggy gets out some ink and paper and starts drawing (since he can't read or write) what he wants Ysolda to do. However, S'oggy ends up drawing lewd pictures that do not address what S'oggy Balls wants to do (which is learn how to read). S'oggy not thinking this would be a problem at all goes over to Bjorlam to send his mail. Once our Cat-man gets to the Bjorlam, hired thugs from the rival courier service SExpress (Skyrim Express) start attacking. S'oggy quickly defeats them and asks Bjorlam and his Wagon Man Courier Service to deliver the mail to Ysolda. '''"Please deliver this post haste. I would deliver it myself but then why would I've written a letter. Goodbye." S'oggy feeling good about his first letter, heads back to Riften to tell Maven about his job well done. Maven reviews the info S'oggy gathered from the Honningbrew Meadery, a symbol of unknown origin on Sabjorn's business dealings, and rewards S'oggy with a sh*tty dagger. S'oggy also tries to escape the owner of the inn, Maven and S'oggy meet in, who thinks that our Cat-hero might shoplift something. S'oggy never manages to escape but kills the owner who followed him into a closet. Back at the Thieves Guild headquarters, S'oggy talks to Brynjolf about the latest developments. He suspects that their adversary is trying to take down the Thieves Guild but placing a (cheese) wedge between the guild and Maven. S'oggy thinks this is rude. What he thinks is even ruder are the Thieves Guild members pushing each other into the sewer water. "Who's the lifeguard right now? Is it General Burnside?" Brynjolf explains to S'oggy that he wants him to go back to Solitude (not that place again!) and talk to Gulum-Ei, the inside man on the East Empire Company and S'oggy heads for the capital city of Skyrim. There, S'oggy itches to kill a few people, especially the kids running around but restrains himself and enters the Winking Skeever to meet Gulum-Ei. After harassing the female bard, playing a song about dragonborns, he finds Gulum-Ei and tries to get information on the exact buyer of the Goldern Glow Estate. However, the insider is tight lipped and tells S'oggy that he bring a case of firebrand wine for his client if he wants to hear more information. S'oggy agrees to do so, hoping maybe this is his chance to smash more people. Quotes "I thought thieving was when you run around and smash people in the face and kill them and then take their stuff." Video See also Season 5 S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5